1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus and a lighting system using the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the emergence of function extending devices (an example of a device) capable of extending the function of a lighting apparatus to include a sensor function such as motion detection, illuminance detection, temperature detection, etc. By connecting such a function extending device to a connection terminal provided in the lighting apparatus, the function of the lighting apparatus can readily be extended without having to disassemble the lighting apparatus.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-110376 discloses a lighting apparatus including a functional plug (an example of a device) having a structure that is freely-separable and detachable by way of a function extension terminal (an example of a connection terminal).